To Forgive My Killer, To Forgive My Brother
by Master Solo
Summary: Read and find out. Plz RR


Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, there'd be SW based calculator games for Mirage OS, so I don't own SW.

Title: To Forgive My Killer, To Forgive My Brother

Time: At the end of Tales of the Jedi: the Sith War

Summary: Comments of a slain Jedi

Rating: This is probably questionable, since the whole story centers around a violent death scene. Mods, if you think this is inappropriate, plz don't ban me. PM me and within a day, all of this will be replaced by a link to a version on either  or my personal site.

Notes: I haven't read any of the BfTS books, only a few comics, so I'll describe things the way I saw them. As Socrates once said, please forgive my ignorance. This is my first time attempting something in this era and this is based solely on The Sith War. If you look in my profile, you'll know that I'm usually a Beyond person. In other words, feel free to criticize.

Characters: Cay Qel-Droma, bits of Ulic

Genre: Angst?

"Ulic, I love you! That's why I'm doing this!" I pleaded with my brother, hoping that I could bring him back. Now that I am dead, I cannot believe how foolish I arrogant was to think that I bring Ulic to the light once again. I guess I never wanted to admit that we could never again be children who never had any idea that their mother was a Jedi.

"Then you should have just left me alone!" My ears barely caught the enraged words from my brother's mouth, for I was still dazed over my lost arm, even though it was just a prosthetic. It was my final mistake, for my brother's turquoise saber literally seared my heart at the last word. The slash was swift and unexpected, and I was mostly freed of physical restraint before I hit the duracrete flooring of Ossus.

It didn't sink in that I was dead at my brother's hands until I found myself floating over my corpse. The cut must have been deep, for the warm, crimson blood gushed out of my nose like a river after my body hit the duracrete beneath me and it was impossible to differentiate between the pool of blood beneath my body and my incarnadine clothes.

Still locked in his cage of delusions and under the influence of Sith poison, Ulic knelt down on the solid surface and grabbed my hand as he vainly searched for any sign of life. He freed himself when the realization of his crimes hand dawned upon him that the welcoming grip of death had already claimed me.

"Cay, my brother, what have I done?" My brother wept as he unsuccessfully cradled the shell that I had left behind. iI'll tell you what you've done. You've just killed your own brother, your blood/i I thought as my spirit merged with the Force. I wanted to shout at him, but there were limitations to a spectral form, especially when it was invisible to the sentient eye.

"CAAAAYYYYY!" My brother's desperate scream echoed throughout the planet. He rattled my limp body, as if to awaken me from my eternal slumber.

"Cay, Cay, forgive me!" My brother pleaded weakly as rare, Jedi tears streamed down his face. How could I do that? How could he ask me for such a thing? I guess he still does not know the full extent of what he has done to me. I tried to plead with the judges and the senators at his trial in order to lighten any sentence he might have received, but he batted me down. Then, when I became one with the Force, I found out that Ulic, along with that Aleema, were behind the deaths of Qrrl Toq, Dace Diath, and Shoanes Culu, three of our friends!

How could I forgive him? How could I forgive him in addition of what I had already done? I only named the most recent of favors. How could I forgive him after he killed countless people, including numerous Jedi? How could I forgive him for literally ripping my insides? How could I forgive my killer?

But Ulic is my brother and I have referred to him as that many times. Perhaps I could forgive my brother, since he now has not even the Force left. As a Jedi, I am supposed to be forgiving and I must not give up, but what he had done was too much. Oh, Force, what do I do about my killer, my brother?

The End.


End file.
